


Living In the Sky with Zombies

by kaciemcr



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, ill add more of everything as it comes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks since the first people turned into zombies. Gerard and Mikey have been surviving, hiding in their house, but they can't last much longer without getting more supplies. (on hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In the Sky with Zombies

“No, Mikey, I am not going out in the middle of the fucking apocalypse to get you shitty gas station food. I literally do not care that we do not have any food in the house, you’re the fatass who ate it all.” Gerard said from the couch. He glared at his brother for the suggestion. They were safe in the house, and they were going to stay safe in the house, even if Gerard did really want to see a zombie up close. Mikey stood in the doorway to the kitchen, glaring back at him.

“If I remember correctly, we both ate our survival packs from middle school in three days, and then YOU ate all our food. I’ve been living off coffee and dry cereal for, like, weeks.” Mikey held up his mug of coffee to make the point. He did have a point, though. They started out with little food after the whole zombie breakout, and they both ate normal amount, or maybe a little more, of food each day. They were destined to run out eventually, even if they do actually still have a few boxes of macaroni left right then. The best idea would be to actually go out and stock up, but of course, flesh-eating zombies were basically right outside of their house. 

Gerard bit his lip in thought. He stomach gurgled. “Maybe one of us should go.” He looked suggestively at Mikey, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“You’re the older brother. You’re supposed to protect me,” He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. Gerard pushed himself out of his indent on the couch and walked to the big window in the living room. He pushed the curtains aside enough to see out and squinted towards the street.Sunlight shone between the houses as the night started to take over. Their neighborhood looked desert nowadays. He wasn’t even sure if any of his neighbors were alive. He remembered seeing the girl a couple houses down a few weeks ago, when this was all new and people thought they could make it out alive easily. They also thought this could be stopped, but if scientists were working on some sort of cure, they weren't sending out updates. 

Mikey walked up beside him and stared out into the desolate place they grew up. He scraped his knee so many times on the curb that stuck up more than the others. He rode his bike with Gerard down to the stop sign and back in the summer, and they ate popsicles on the small porch; he used to always make a mess. In middle school, his mom took pictures against the garage door before his first dance, and then again for homecoming in high school. He never got a chance to go to prom. Sometimes he wondered if the people in his class, who weren’t quite friends with him, but knew him, were still alive. He wondered whether the girl from his English class he wanted to ask out was still making her way through life.

The last time Gerard had talked to Ray he had been okay. He was locked up inside his house like them, but also like them he was probably running low on food. Or he would be soon, he didn’t have to share with anyone. Ray had been friends with the Way brothers since he met Gerard in their junior year. After hanging out at their house for so long, he became attached to Mikey too. He was one of their closest friends.

“Do you think a mission would be better during the day or after dark?” Mikey asked, still staring out the big window. Gerard took the coffee from him and sipped it quietly. He glanced at his brother. In a perfect apocalypse, zombies would sleep at night, so they could go out. But from what he knew, time didn’t matter to the undead beings. He shrugged and pushed the curtain back into place. They were just lucky they hadn’t been attacked yet. He was almost positive zombies could break the windowpane. 

“How many more days worth do we have?” Gerard asked. He handed the travel mug back to his brother and wandered into their kitchen. He bit his lip sadly when he had to stare at the small picture of his parents taped to the fridge before opening it. He tried not to think about them, but with only what was in their house to entertain him for weeks, he couldn’t help it. He knew Mikey missed them greatly, too. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he could’ve at least said something nice knowing he would never see them again. He didn’t even remember his last words. He hadn’t seen his dad the on the day that he didn’t come back. His mother had went to work late in order to wake him and Mikey up and make them breakfast. It wasn’t much, just fresh coffee and eggs and semi-burnt toast. They used the last of the eggs that day, so he hadn’t had them since. 

The fridge held a few aging fruits, including what looked like a sack of moldy strawberries. He considered whether they were still edible before pushing them to the back of the fridge just in case. There was a quarter carton of milk, too, which he also thought was bad. The bottom drawer held cups of his mom’s pudding and other lunch snacks. Gerard figured the fridge held a couple days worth of food if needed. And if Mikey was down for possible food poisoning. 

Gerard heard Mikey’s bare feet tap the ground as he went to check the cupboards. He stared into one and shuffled an empty box of cheez-its out of the way to reveal emptiness. The one beside it almost matched. Gerard checked the ones on the other side of the kitchen and was disappointed, but not surprised, at the two cereal boxes. Another one sat on the counter, empty. 

“Three days. At the most. We can wait, but you and I both know we’re gonna have to get more eventually.” Mikey pushed himself onto the corner counter and set his cup beside the brewing coffee pot. “The market is pretty close, but I think we should try that gas station you used to work at first.” Gerard knew the one. It was a couple blocks away, so definitely closer than the mart. He could probably stuff a week’s worth of food into his old backpack, and more if he brought Mikey’s. He’d have to empty it first, though, because it was still hanging on the coat rack by the front door, packed with binders and a geometry textbook. He honestly had no idea how they had spent the past few weeks since the breakout just lying around, munching up their food supply. He would admit that he was proud that the house wasn’t a complete mess. Yeah, there were piles of blankets and empty cups in every room, leaving rings on wooden surfaces, but it was still livable and didn’t smell like Mikey’s dirty laundry. Mikey’s room on the other hand had steadily grown worse, stacks of CDs and comic books knocked over in every corner. After a while he gave up on any kind of clean clothing. His dirty sock pile still didn’t rival Gerard’s though.

Gerard agreed with his brother’s observation and decided he would do it. He would get them more food or die trying; he really hoped not for the latter though. Mikey could make it on his own, but emotionally, anyone would go a little crazy alone in an apocalypse. He hoped if he did have to go, it would be quick and he wouldn’t, you know, come back to life. It would kill him (again) if he ended up that way.

“I’ll go tomorrow, when it's not so dark.” Gerard said. Mikey looked at him, scared, in the grimy kitchen lighting. This apocalypse was a real inconvenience.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how long this will be or when it will be updated, but it's summer so it shouldn't take forever. Please send feedback!


End file.
